1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of thermal printing and more particularly, to dye-receiving sheets for thermal dye transfer printing on which a dye sublimating from a dye-transfer sheet is received in an imagewise pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substrates of dye-receiving sheets which are used in thermal transfer printing should have a small degree of curling when heated, and high brightness. To this end, studies have been made on extruded sheets made of mixtures of white fine particles and polyester resins because of the small degree of curling and high brightness. When, however, a dye-receiving sheet using the extruded sheet substrate and a dye transfer sheet are used in combination for the thermal transfer printing, a disadvantage is involved in that because of the rigidity or hardness of the substrate, the dye-receiving sheet and the dye transfer sheet do not contact intimately, resulting in a lowering of the print density.